disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kidnap the Sandy Claws
"Kidnap the Sandy Claws" is a song from the film, Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas. It is sung by Lock, Shock, and Barrel when they plan to capture Santa so that Jack could take over Christmas, which only brings in a disastrous result. An instrumental version of the song is heard in the seasonal attraction Haunted Mansion Holiday when guests explore the holiday-decorated Haunted Mansion. Lyrics Lock, Shock, and Barrel: Kidnap Mr. Sandy Claws? Lock: I wanna do it! Barrel: Let's draw straws! Shock: Jack said we should work together Barrel: Three of a kind Lock: Birds of a feather Lock, Shock, and Barrel: Now and forever! La, la, la, la, la, la La-la-la-la-la La, la, la, la, la, la La-la-la-la-la Kidnap the Sandy Claws, lock him up real tight Throw away the key and then turn off all the lights Shock: First, we're going to set some bait inside a nasty trap and wait When he comes a-sniffing, we will snap the trap and close the gate Lock: Wait! I've got a better plan to catch this big red lobster man Let's pop him in a boiling pot And when he's done, we'll butter him up! Lock, Shock and Barrel: Kidnap the Sandy Claws, throw him in a box Bury him for 90 years, then see if he talks Shock: Then Mr. Oogie Boogie Man... Lock and Shock: ...can take the whole thing over then Lock and Barrel: He'll be so pleased, I do declare Lock and Shock: That he will cook him rare Wheeee! Lock: I say that we take a cannon, aim it at his door and then Knock three times and when he answers, Sandy Claws will be no more! Shock: You're so stupid! Think now If we blow him up to smithereens, we may lose some pieces And then Jack will beat us black and green Lock, Shock, and Barrel: Kidnap the Sandy Claws, tie him in a bag Throw him in the ocean, then see if he is sad Lock and Shock: Because Mr. Oogie Boogie is the meanest guy around If I were on his boogie list, I'd get out of town Barrel: He'll be so pleased by our success That he'll reward us too, I bet Lock and Barrel: Perhaps he'll make his special brew Lock and Shock: Of snake and spider stew (Shock: Mmmm!) Lock, Shock, and Barrel: We're his little henchmen and we take our job with pride We do our best to please him and stay on his good side Shock: I wish my cohorts weren't so dumb Barrel: I'm not the dumb one Lock: You're no fun Shock: Shut up! Lock: Make me! Shock: I've got something, listen now! This one is real good, you'll see We'll send a present to his door Upon there'll be a note to read Now, in the box we'll wait and hide until his curiosity Lock, Shock, and Barrel: Entices him to look inside And then we'll have him! One, two, three! Kidnap the Sandy Claws, beat him with a stick Lock him up for 90 years, see what makes him tick Kidnap the Sandy Claws, chop him into bits Mr. Oogie Boogie is sure to get his kicks Kidnap the Sandy Claws, see what we will see Lock him in a cage and then throw away the key...! Category:Songs Category:Villain songs Category:Group songs Category:Halloween songs Category:Christmas songs Category:Songs by holiday